Complete Control
by Kari-Kun
Summary: Erm..is it just me...or does the story title sound perverted?hn...anywazys, this is sort of like any RPG...it's weird how NOT MANY STORIES ARE LIKE THIS...Hn...
1. Editor's Note

Editor's Note

Okay, some things to know before you read this, just to make sure you know:

1. This story is formatted in a RG style.

2. The _italicized _is what is happening, in a story-like format.

3. "(TEXT)" are movements of the characters.

4. "((" and "))" are the thoughts the characters are going through, but these are rarely used in my story.

5. The character mentioned a few times called 'Strife' is a character from the prelude of this story, you'll get it soon enough, even thought I don't have that story typed up yet…'' Now that doesn't make much sense, does it? Well never mind it!

Thanks for your consideration and thank you so much for reading this! Enjoy!

Author: HeAvEnLy FrOZeN


	2. Act One

**Com****p****lete Control**- Act I

**Scene One: The Valor Lands- Dragon Prairies**

_Standing in the poison-green grass, a girl stands behind a brown-haired boy, holding onto the handle of her sword that was attached to her turquoise kimono. She had a annoyed, morning face, while her accomplice stood in front of her, hands behind back like gentleman. _

_Walking up, they face an army of about a hundred demonic faces and creatures, their leader gazing at the two in surprise and rage._

**Leader**: What is this, Lord Enid? You said you could take my crew _and _me down, and yet you have come with no one but a woman and her sword!

_He and the rest of his army laugh at the two, who stand still, looking motionless and waiting for their laughter to stop._

**Leader: **And here I thought the Mighty Lord Enid would be with an army! (He laughs again) What's wrong? Did your father finally give up on trotting us out of Dragon Prairies and finally deicide to give in? Don't worry; I don't blame him for shrinking into the little shrimp he is!

**Enid: **(chuckles) Trust me, it doesn't take an army to take you back to the place you came from…

**Leader:** What are you saying? (He looks at the girl in the kimono behind him, her face expressionless) Are you implying that a girl like _that_ could defeat my whole party? Don't make me laugh!

**Enid:** …

**Girl: **(Rolls her eyes in irritation)

**Leader: **Of course, I could take the girl as a prize or gift, if that's what you were implying…although after we're through with her, I wouldn't guarantee anything…

**Enid: **I didn't say she was a gift. Don't flatter yourself. I'm simply asking for you to stop your meddling on our grounds or leave.

**Leader: **Did you hear that, boys? (Throws head back and laughs) The damned SOB thinks he's so high and mighty he can just scare us off! What do you think?

_There is an uprising of shouts from the demon behind him._

**Demon#1: **I say we kill them both and cut their heads off as souvenirs to give to their king!

**Demon#2: **and take the girl!

**Leader: **Hm…I like that idea…it's been a while since I've had a woman's flesh! (He grins and slides out his sword)

**Enid: **I'm quite busy now; I rather not deal with this right now. I prefer to have a gentle compromise, gentlemen. But if you insist on fighting on your own free will, I won't—

**Leader: **Enough with the yapping, Enid! Get 'em boys!

_Enid is pushed away by the young girl who is quickly picking up the pace towards the gang of demons, with their weapons and yells filling the air. _

_She slides out her sword._

_A series of blows and swipes blow out as she wipes away about twenty of the men with one blow, their blood and bodies falling onto the grass into pieces._

**Leader: **Who the hell is she?

**Girl: **The name's Ayane.

**Leader: **I see; that's quite a technique you have there...

**Ayane: **It is, isn't it? (She grins)

**Leader: **But that doesn't mean I'm stopping by of the likes you!

**Ayane:** Well, no one's stopping you, but --(She charges at them at top speed) --I'd like to see ya try!

_There's a series of slashing and swiping again as Ayane launches more attacks at the group. Behind her, an ugly, blue ogre-like demon tries to sneak up onto her._

**Enid: **Aya! Look out!

_But before he said all of that, Aya had already twirled her sword like baton and stabbed it into the demon's stomach and then slid it out again with a gruesome, squishing sound of his insides colliding._

_She charges again and wipes out another ration of the crew. _

_The demons have her encircled, ready to pull out her insides and do who-knows-what. Their faces growing in hunger of blood and meat, a band of demons with long, wooden and firm sticks charge at her and trap her in a cage-like structure on her._

**Aya: **You fools!

_Giving a thrust back, the demons with their sticks fell back and quickly; Ayane took the chance to make her move._

**Aya:** Did you REALLY think blows like that would have any affect on me?

_Staggering from the sudden thrust, the gang still proceeded to take her down._

**Demon#3: **Let's take her down, men! We shall have victory if we work together to defeat the witch!

**Demon#2: **Yes, we shall obtain victory! Ban your heads together and give it all you've got!

_They charge, but before they are capable of doing anything, Ayane sends out a strong blast of wind and a ring of fire encircles her on the ground._

_Another wind approaches and a much bigger ring of fire lay on the ground, trapping the demons in place._

**Aya: **This is too easy!

_She sends out another gust of wind and the demons are burnt to a crisp. The fire smolders and disappears like thin air. Demons lay burnt and dead around her. Still alive, some of them stagger and escape._

**Leader: **That power…(he clutches his arm in pain where Ayane did a heavy blow from her sword) What…Who are you?

**Aya: **Your worst nightmare. (She smirks and raises her sword to finish him off)

**Leader: **No! Wait! I can help you! I'll serve as your servant! I'll—

**Aya: **Shut up, your pleadings are worth nothing to me …...

_Silently, Enid walks from behind them._

**Enid: **Aya...

**Aya: **What is it now?(Clearly irritated for some odd reason)

**Enid: **Leave him; we have things to attend to now that this is out of the way. (He looks at the smoldering remains of the demons)

_Giving out an irritated groan, Ayane slides her sword back into its sheath and turns to Enid to follow him, leaving the leader in the red grass._

**Scene Two: Sphere of the Twilight-Hall in Palace**

**Aya: **So you woke me up early in the morning just for me to do that? (Fuming)

**Enid: **Yeah… (Sweat drop)

**Aya: **Enid, that was a COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME! I could've been sleeping too! (Anger mark)

_They walk through a narrow, white hallway._

**Enid: **I'd rather thought you enjoyed it…

**Aya: **A thing like that? Like I said, that was a complete waste of time!

**Enid: **Then think of it as extra training…

**Aya: **Training, my ass. Why did you ask me to do such a thing when you have your own little regiment waiting in the training halls?

**Enid: **We were on a tight schedule today. If I used the whole army, it would've taken much longer.

**Aya: **(Anger marks) So…I'm your little backup brigade, eh?

**Enid: **Erm…(Sweat drop)

**Aya: **You little brat! (Thunks Enid on head)

**Enid: **(Owie…) By the way, the reason why I woke you up so early: I have a mission for you…

**Aya:** Finally! Something worthwhile…(Rolls eyes)

**Enid: **Hey! What was that supposed to mean?

**Aya: **(shrugs) I dunno, you tell me…

**Enid: **(Sighs) Ayane, I'd like you to meet some people while you're one this mission…

**Aya: **Wha…?

_They enter a room, Enid's room to be exact, and there stood six people, waiting for them…_

Aya! Hello, my darling!

**Aya: **Darling? WTF?

—**End Act I—**


	3. Act Two

**Com****p****lete Control**- Act II

**Scene One: Sphere of the Twilight- Palace: Enid's Headquarters**

_Following Enid into his office, Ayane joins in with the group of people waiting._

**Ayane:** Darling? (Stomps) I told you not to call me that, Rey! Get it through your thick skull!

**Rey: **x.x ((Love hurts…how about 'my lovely'?))

**Ayane: **What is it, Enid? ((Don't even think about it Rey…))

**Enid: **Before you say anything opposing to this, I'll tell you that we REALLY need you on this mission. I hope you'll cooperate.

**Ayane: **(Irritated even more and also upset) Enid, you know that I –

**Enid: **You work solo on your missions, I know. But we REALLY need you this time.

**Ayane:** (Frowns) I told you; I work ALONE.

_Upset at his proposal, Ayane plumps herself onto the chair in front of him, not bothering about the others. One of them, a girl with short brown hair, approached with an extending hand._

**Girl: **Hey there, you must be Ayane! I'm Jenny! Rey and Sheryl have said a lot of things about you to us! (Smiles) I look forward to talking to you!

**Ayane: **(Looks away from extended hand and looks at Enid, shaking her head in disapproval) Enid, what is SHE doing here?

**Enid: **She came with Kyle. (He turns to Kyle) I hope you know what you're doing…

**Kyle: **Yeah, yeah…she wanted to come…(he mumbles something about being beaten up) geez…don't act like a mother to me too…(arrogance) Cool it, I know what I'm doing…

**Enid: **(Sighs)I sure hope so…

**Jenny: **(Looks around) I never knew Sphere of Twilight was a place like this!

**Rey: **Well, it certainly has it's own style…(chuckles)

**Boy: **Whaddya think it was like? (Laughs in a stupid manner)

**Jenny: **Well, I thought it'd be sort of like a –

**Boy: **Like this? (Makes a scary/crazy face)

**Jenny: **Well…(Sweat drop)

**Sheryl: **Oh Al, You're such a child…

_From behind Kyle, Al, Rey, Jenny and Sheryl stood two others. _

**Ayane: **(Stands up) I told you before; I work SOLO. Do you not know what that word means? ((So they brought in a human girl to the Sphere of Twilight just because she wanted a tour of the place?))

**Enid: **(Sighs) As you wish then. I was –

**Sheryl: **Oh please, PLEASE come! I rather my favorite teams work together just once!

**Ayane: **(Eyes stay irritated) How about NO? ((Team?))

**Sheryl: **Oh please—

_Rey walk up to stop Sheryl and places his hands on Ayane's chair, smiling. _

**Rey: **(Smile) Enid, I assure you that we'll be going! (Cheerful)

**Ayane: **(Turns around with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face) _We?_

**Rey: **Yup. (Smiles again)

_One of the demons behind them opened his mouth. His hands were in his pockets and he wore an annoyed face._

**Boy#1: **I didn't ask for help. I'm searching for the 'Phoenix-Quill Gemstone' on my own anyways.

**Ayane: **(Turns back to Enid) See? Can I go now? This is a waste of my time, just like this morning…(Stands up from her seat) and since you already have people on the case, I guess I'll go back to my usual business around here as well.

**Rey: **Wait, Aya—

_Ayane starts out the door, muttering and cursing. Unfortunately, a large brigade of soldiers escorting Enid's father stopped her and she immediately changed her personality._

**King: **Busy?

**Ayane: **Not at all, my lord. (Bows politely)

**King: **What? How can this be now? Surely Junior has told you—

**Enid:** DAD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! (Flings arms around)

**Kyle:** Oh yeah, Enid, that's very mature, alright…(Sarcasm)

**Jenny:** Kyle!

**Sheryl:** Good morning, my lord! Sheryl's at your service, sir! (Places hand at forehead and smiles blissfully)

**Ayane: **Was there something the matter, my lord?

**King: **As a matter of fact, yes. We have decided to form our best players in the crew to link forces at accomplish this mission!

**Ayane: **Which is…?

**King: **You and Rey linked with the Night Missionaries, of course! (Laughs)

**Ayane: **(Shake head in despair) your lordship, you and Enid obviously don't know what 'solo' means…

**King: **But this a perfect opportunity for you to go out and—

**Enid: **I've told her, but she works 'Solo'.

**Ayane: **(Stress Mark) You…((Bastard…trying to make me look bad…))

**Rey: **(Walks up and winks at King) don't worry, you highness! WE WON'T FAIL YOU! (Bows)

**Ayane: **There you go with the 'we' again…(rolls eyes)

**Rey: **… (Sweat drop)

**King: **(Laughs) Now that's what I like to hear!

**Ayane: **Arg…is no one listening to me? Rey and I are NOT A TEAM!

**Rey: **(Pouts)

**Ayane: **Stop that!

**Rey: **Please? (Puppy-face)

**Ayane: **I SAID STOP THAT! (Stress Mark) ((Perverted, little…))

_She aims a punch at him but he catches her by the wrist, grinning._

**Rey: **Come on, Aya…please? (Puppy-eyes)

**Ayane: **Arg! You are the most idiotic, insolent…little prick I have ever met!

**Rey: **Thank you. (Smiles with charm) So…how about it?

**Ayame: **Fine! Whatever! (Sulks)

**King: **(Laughs) Well, I'm glad to her the news…(Turns to leave)

**Ayane: **Ah! (Bows) Have a good day, sir.

_After King Yama leaves, Ayane turns to the office and leans against the opening border of the door._

**Ayane: **Okay then, fine. What are we doing? ((I_ can't believe that I actually let him talk me into it_!)) (Looks at Rey)

**Rey: **Hee…(Smiles and flashes peace sign)

**Ayane: **… (Stress mark) ((That imprudent, little…what does he take me as?))

**Enid: **Very well then. Your undertaking: 'The Phoenix-Quill Gemstone'.

**Ayane: **Yeah, yeah, I figured as much. (Waves hand in irritation as a motion for him to continue on) I heard you found out about it? So there really is one?

**Enid: **Well, it was said that the gem were gone, burned in the fires of oblivion years ago. But until recently, we found the yellow stone in the hands of a little girl in your world, Kyle.

**Kyle: **Our world?

**Enid: **(Rests elbows on desk) But unfortunately, words slipped out and there were casualties…

**Ayane: **Casualties? _What kind_ of casualties?(Raises eyebrows)

**Enid: **Many. Thieveries occurred all at once…and now the gem remains at large…no one knows where it went. It's—

**Rey: **Safe?

**Enid: **We really have no clue, Rey…and that remains a problem… and who knows? Maybe it's been used already…or destroyed…even shattered. It just flew away the moment all the demons came to claim it. Thankfully, they were driven back by our forces. But still—

**Ayane: **So this is a hunt? ((What am I? A treasurer or something?))

**Boy#1: **So it was found last week, and yet you tell us NOW? (Sarcasm)

**Kyle: **(Turns to him)You having a bad day, Vincent?

**Vincent: **… you…how dare you mock me…

**Jenny: **But what does the Gem do?

**Ayane: **(Chuckles) The Phoenix-Quill Gemstone…there is only one in the world. It was believed to be made of a special kind of rock in the Fires of Mayhem in the 'Twilight Mountains'.

**Enid: **Yes, you come from the Lost Calms, the place where it was hidden, you should know more about it than any of us here…((This is why you're here…))

**Ayane: **I haven't done my research…but Enid, don't you realize, that once whoever possesses a piece of the gem, they will continue to find the others? The gem…if, as you say, they really are shattered, they will continue to call out to each other…

**Enid: **Isn't there a legend saying —

**Ayane: **It is NOT A LEGEND. I've seen the gem being touched myself…it has the exact powers described in the ancient text…and although I am not sure kind of power it grants, I felt the strong presence of energy when that demon's fingertips touched it. He was burned, and that is how powerful the stone is…I was always told by different people when I was small, what you would find when you devoured the whole gem into your soul, from a book of unimaginable spells to a chamber full of gold, waiting to be poured out. It can grant immortality, anything you possibly imagine…I've felt, and I've seen the power, do you think it is a legend, Enid? Do you?

**Rey: **Calm down…(Sweat Drop)

**Enid: **Erm…

**Ayane: **Unless Enid, (Stands up) You're implying that I lie…? (Dark Aura)

**Enid: **Of course not…. (Sweat drop)

**Jenny: **But how do you know if does anything at all? Maybe what you found…what you felt…was just some illusion?

_The yet unmentioned, silent teenager stepped up to fill her in. _

**Boy#2: **That is impossible. Years ago, a demon was able to obtain the gemstone. He decided at the very end, not to destroy the gem, but to use it. He devoured it, but was never heard from again.

**Jenny: **(Trembles)So we'll have to find them…right? Are you really going to have to go hunt for it?

**Ayane: **Arg! (To Koenma) Koenma, the least you could've done was told them the important information! Now I have to listen to you blabber about all the damned things we already know!

**Rey: **We? (Pops up in front of her)

**Ayane: **Arg! Shut up! Fine, 'me' then! (Stress mark) And I told you to _STOP DOING THAT_!

_She punches him through the wall comically. A hole ripped on the ceiling that lead to King Yama's chamber. Enid had yet another hole to explain to his father that day. But still, he smiled as Ayane cursed and muttered, just like her usual, morning self._

**Boy#2: **The purpose of the Phoenix Gemstone is to grant anything its holder wishes. To grant him unthinkable demonic powers, but at a high price. It is a powerful item, but it is very dangerous. Not only can it give life, but it can also take it away…it seeks powerful creatures and lures them in with it's magnificent power. Almost anyone seeking that power, shocked by the energy it has, will be able to walk towards it and slowly give in…and the stone shall be able to take over whoever's body it is…

**Kyle: **Nice to hear you talking again, Matthew. You got me worried for a second there

**Matthew:** Well, I was thinking… (Sweat Drop)

**Ayane: **So you want us to find the pebble and give it to you?

**Enid: **I want you to work together (Eyes Aya suspiciously) and I want you to destroy it…the legend _will_ continue if we don't…and war _will_ come…

**Rey: **So then, have you finally decided to join, Aya? (Pops up in front of her again and smiles)

**Ayane: **… (Anger mark) STOP THAT! (Punches him into the air) I told you that I hate it when you pop-up in front of me like that! (Ka-bonk) So stop doing it, damn it! ((How the hell did he come back from the second floor _that_ fast?))

**Scene Two: Sphere of the Twilight- Palace: Main Garden/Front yard**

_After a few hours of talking, Ayane follows Rey out of the palace doors. They sit at a stone table in the gardens. Kyle and Al leave to go back to their own world with Matthew and Jenny following, Sheryl decided to help see them off. Vincent was the only one who stayed, but he was somewhere in the woods at that moment._

**Rey: **So…you're going with us then?

**Ayane: **(sarcasm) Do I have a choice?

**Rey: **(Laughs) (Sweat drop) Well…I _was_ surprised you agreed so quickly… is it because of the gem?

**Ayane: **… ((He's making it sound like I love power or something…))

**Rey: **Aya? (Looks at her serious face as she leans her elbow against stone table) Hello?

_He waves his hand in front of her face and waves it around. She makes no movement whatsoever, struck in her own thoughts. Only when he started to tug with her hair did she stop._

**Ayane: **…(Sits still as Rey starts to shape her hair into weird forms) (Stress marks build)Stop it! What the hell are you trying to doing! (Stomps)

**Rey: **Ouch…you sure pack a punch for a little girl…(Brushes dirt and massages his shoulders, groaning in pain.) Your hair was messy…I figured I could fix it for you…I see you don't like other people touching it…

**Ayane: **No, just you…(sarcasm) (Pauses)Little girl? (Stress marks increase) Excuse me? (Dark aura and evil, menacing face erupts)

**Rey: **Erm…I mean…uh…(Sweat drop)

**Ayane: **Jerk! (Ka-bonk) Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean you can say stuff like that! Ugh!

**Rey: **(Stars spin around head as he lies on ground with a big bump on his head)

**Ayane: **(Pauses)So…the gem really _is_ our mission…well, perhaps we should prepare…

**Rey: **(smiles back) Yeah, we should…so you're coming?

**Ayane:** Yeah…

**Rey: **…so we're a team?

**Ayane: **You bet we are! (Smiles and blushes)

**Rey: **Are you blushing…?

**Ayane: **Shut up! (Kick)

**Rey: **It's nice to see you acting like yourself, Aya…so…you really _are_ coming with me?

**Ayane: **Rey, you really _are _annoying sometimes…but yes, of course I'll be going! (Smiles) Besides, you're mental and you need me…(sparkle-sparkle)

**Rey: **Hey!

**Ayane: **(Pauses) …wherever you're going, I'll go too …

**Rey:** like a stalker?

**Ayane:** you…! (Stress mark) (Raises fist) I was trying to be deep, damn it! Why do you always have to—

**Rey:** Kidding! (Sweat drop)

_There was a short silence as they sit it in the garden table, the warm sun glistening upon them._

**Rey:** (Takes her hand) Are you… doing this for me?

**Ayane:** (Blushes) Well…sort of…

**Rey:** (Smiles) Thank you.

**Ayane:** I …want to be closer…

**Rey:** And you just thought of this? Aya, we've been a team ever since we were little, we were best friends…didn't you realize it then?

**Ayane:** Well I—

**Rey: **You've always said you worked alone because you were afraid of others getting hurt. But Aya, I can take care of myself! (Faces softens) And I can take care of you too…when can I prove myself worthy enough to do that?

**Ayane: **(slips hand away from his grasp and turns away) I can take care of myself…

**Rey: **So that's all? What about _us?_

**Ayane: **…

**Rey: **(stands up and wraps arms around Ayane's shoulders) You ask to be closer and yet you keep pushing me away…even after that night…Ayane, why can't you give yourself a break? It's time you've put your guard down too…let me protect you…once in a while… (Lowers head to lay on her shoulders)

**Ayane: **Rey…

**Rey: **Come on, Ayane…let me take care of you…

**Ayane: **I can't. I don't want you to—

**Rey: **I won't die, I've told you before. You're always thinking like that, ever since Strife died. (Exhales and stands upright, his hands still on her shoulders)

**Ayane: **…I just don't want you to end up like him…

**Rey: **I assure you, I won't. (Pauses) Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll promise that I won't ever leave you…

**Ayane: **Hm…that's sounds…

**Rey: **Nice? Romantic? Heart-throbbing? (Chuckles)

**Ayane: **You moron, you just ruined the moment! (Stress mark)

**Rey: **What? You don't think I am? To tell you the truth, I think I may be too much for you to handle…

**Ayane: **I am _this close_ (shows him length with her fingers) to breaking your neck!

**Rey: **(Chuckles) Just remember, Aya, I don't want you to think about this anymore…it wasn't your fault; I want you to stop thinking about it, okay?

**Ayane: **(Faces saddens) ButStrife…he always smiled at me like nothing was wrong…like nothing would happen…but in the end he still…just like Hajime…

**Rey: **It wasn't your fault. (Tightens his grip on her shoulders, slowly massaging her to calm her down)

**Ayane: **…but maybe it was…

**Rey: **It wasn't! Stop thinking like that! You know perfectly it wasn't! But your mind wanders through the past! If you don't move on, what will happen to you in the future? What will happen to us?

**Ayane: **I…(Looks away, uncomfortable)…don't know…

**Rey: **You're still denying it to yourself, aren't you? (Sighs) Aya, you and I both know that that night was the best moment ever. I know you saw that, why deny it? You know perfectly well what your feelings are, and I know mine…(He tilts her chin up so he could gaze into her hazel eyes) We aren't children anymore, Aya…we've grown up…

**Ayane: **I noticed, but I didn't think you took that night so seriously…I thought we were only friends…

**Rey: **Even after that night? After that, you started acting more independent, you started pulling farther from me…what were you thinking of?

**Ayane: **I don't want to be dependent…I didn't want…

**Rey: **You're a horrible liar, Aya. You act as if that night was nothing, but it really was something to you, wasn't it? The things we were involved with, we both knew it would happen someday…

**Ayane: **(Turns away) We aren't involved.

**Rey: **Bullshit, you know perfectly well we're involved.

**Ayane: **You win…(She sighs and gives in to him, smiling) but still, I wonder…and how long are you going to stab _that night_ into my mind…(Smiles) when'll you let me forget it? (She slowly catches his hands)

_Chuckling, Rey pulls her up from the chair, one hand on her waist and the other at her hand. Smiling, he slowly pull her towards him for a kiss._

—**Act II End—**


	4. Editor's note again

Editor's Note

As you all may have noticed, this story is a YuYu Hakusho fan fiction…but what I did was rename most of the characters and places…I'm sorry if it was confusing…

Why I did this was because I wanted the characters to have actual role models, not the exact personality of any of the characters in YYH.

I know this is confusing….

But I need you opinion on how the story is and also on suggestions: Should I give the YYH characters their original names back? If not, do you have any names that you'd rather I use other than the name I have now?

Thanks for your consideration and thank you so much for reading this!

Author: HeAvEnLy FrOZeN


	5. Act Three

**Com****p****lete Control**- Act III

**Scene One: Reality Realm - Train Station in Bashinto Town**

**Kyle: **She didn't seem like a demon…

**Sheryl: **That's because she isn't one… (Smiles) She's a member of the Kanji Tribe!

**Al: **Kana-what?

**Matthew: **The _Kan-jii _Tribe-They're ninjas, right?

**Sheryl: **(Smiles) That's right you are! She was also a Essence Hunter…but I hear she trained for sometime in a village with the Kanji tribe, and she's one of the best yet!

**Kyle: **Oh what? Have you found an idol?

**Sheryl:** Ha! Are you jealous? (Laughs)

**Kyle: **Tch, as if I'd be interested in a thing like that…

**Jenny:** …

The five quickly step onto the train as it almost left without them. Al flings out his arms wildly as he almost loses his balance and almost topples out of the train and onto its tracks. 

**All: **Eh. (Sweat drop)

**Kyle:** What exactly are we supposed to do?

**Sheryl:** Didn't you get it?

**Kyle:** Get what?  
**Sheryl:** (Sighs) the Phoenix Gem! You need to start finding them! If someone really DOES manage to get a hole of it, who knows what might happen!

**Al:** WHAT? (Suddenly pays attention)

**Sheryl:** (Sighs) It's amazing that you guys can do such great things with all that energy, yet you ignore me when I tell you information you need!

**Kyle:** Cool it; I get it. I'll get the gemstone from them, okay? ((Boy, this sounds weird…))

**Sheryl:** This is important! If they get to the gem, it may give them everlasting strength, multiple lives, whatever they need!

**Matthew:** Well then Sheryl, do you have any lead on where it could be?

**Jenny: **Yeah, do you have any clues?

**Sheryl:** Err…well this…em…no.

_The scene ends with the rest of the crew falling down comically._

**Kyle: **Well then…(sarcasm) this just makes our mission all the more easier…(rolls eyes)

Scene Two: Sphere of the Twilight— Palace: Ayane's Room (Balcony) The wind blows slowly, catching a little flower in its breeze. It landed on the back of Ayane's extended palm, on the railing of the balcony in her room. Standing next to her and watching the sunset, Rey carefully brushes it away and smiles at her. 

**Ayane: **Thanks…

**Rey:** Mhn… (He starts playing with her earring)

**Ayane:** (Shivers)

**Rey:** Are you cold?

**Ayane:** Not really…(Slightly trembles as another gust of soft wind comes)

**Rey: **(He reaches for her hand that rested on the railing of the balcony) But you're trembling.

**Ayane: **I'm fine, really.

**Rey:** Liar, your hand's freezing. (He gives her hand a squeeze, warming it up)

He slowly takes off his long, black cape and wraps it around her shoulders warmly, with his arms around her.

**Rey: **I wouldn't want you to get a cold right now…(Hugs her tighter)

**Ayane: **Why would I get a cold by standing out here like this? (Leans against him) Hn…your arms…they're so warm…I wish we could just stay like this for a long, long time…and never move…ever.

**Rey: **(Chuckles)

**Ayane: **What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?

**Rey: **Why not? It funny to see you so serious…it's not like the usual Ayane I see…

**Ayane: **You…JERK! (Stomps)

**Rey: **What? I was being serious! What'd I say?

**Ayane: **Why the hell do you always have to ruin the moment like that? I mean, sure, what I said might have been corny, but that's no reason to laugh and break the conversation!

**Rey: **(Sweat drop) We were barely talking…

**Ayane:** Ugh! You just don't get it, do you? What happened to all the romanticism a minute ago? Why are you always like this?

**Rey:** Like what, _my love_?

**Ayane:** Stop it with the name-calling! Can't you be serious?

**Rey:** (Chuckles again) …let me get back to you on that one…

**Ayane: **Ugh! Good lord, why do I even bother?

She starts off towards the door leading to her room, away from the balcony. A silly smile still across his face, Rey follows her and stops her just as she reaches the knob, slamming his hand against the wall in front of her.

**Ayane: **What are you doing? Haven't you joked around enough?

**Rey: **(Smiles) No.

**Ayane: **Ugh, stop it. Move; you're blocking my way.

**Rey: **What if I don't want to? (He reaches over to her and adjusts the black cape over her shoulders, which had slipped out of place when she walked away angrily)

**Ayane: **Are you challenging me?

**Rey: **What if I am?

**Ayane: **Then I'll have to be obliged to fight you…

**Rey: **Ah, it's been a while since we had one of those…(smirks)

**Ayane: **A fight?

**Rey: **Yeah…

He moves closer to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and backing her up against the wall.

**Rey: **But not today…

**Scene Three: Sphere of the Twilight—Palace: Halls**

Startling him with visit, King Yama arrived in Enid's office that afternoon. 

**Enid: **Father! Whatever are you doing here?

**Yama: **Nothing in particular…how is the research going?

**Enid: **No great, I need Sheryl to help with some papers…

**Yama: **Oh? And where might she be?

**Enid: **She offered to accompany Kyle and the others to go to the Realm of Reality. She should be back in no time…why do you ask? Did you need her?

**Yama: **No, no, no…(He pauses) Junior, I need to talk to you for a few moments, do you mind if I stole away some of your time?

**Enid: **Not at all, father. But please, stop calling me that.

**Yama: **What, junior?

**Enid: **Father!

**Yama: **(Laughs)

They start out to the long hallway, headed towards the balcony.

**Enid: **Err…father?

**Yama: **Yes?

**Enid: **This isn't about me and Sheryl is it?

**Yama: **Ahh…well, this…

**Enid: **(Waving his arms around childishly) I told you last time; I don't like her like THAT!

**Yama: **Oh, well that doesn't matter…I just wanted to remind you that it would be a good time for you to think about this matter…work seems to consume you, son. I want you to think about the future sometime too…

**Enid: **Dad!

**Yama: **You're growing up, my son. And I want you to be ready to claim my throne after I—

**Enid: **Dad, don't say things like that!

**Yama: **But it is true, son. It is indeed true…

**Enid: **…I know…I just don't want to think about it…at least not now…

They reach the balcony and walk to the very edge, looking down at the gardens below.

**Yama: **But you and Sheryl—

**Enid: **(Waves arms again) I told you, dad! I don't think—

**Yama: **You never know, perhaps she likes you!

**Enid: **That's preposterous.

**Yama: **You only think it's like that…what if it's different? What if what I say is true? Do you really want to lose you only chance?

**Enid: **…father, I don't like her in the romantic way you think I do…

**Yama: **Does that mean you have your eyes on someone else?

**Enid: **…

Alas, Enid was speechless…did he have someone he really cared for? Was it Sheryl, or perhaps someone else?

King Yama stood there for a while…but seeing how Enid was stuck in his own thoughts, he said nothing and waited patiently for his son to think things over, hoping it wouldn't take too long…

—**End Act III—**


	6. Act Four

**Com****p****lete Control**- Act IV

**Scene One: Sphere of the Twilight- Palace: Balcony outside of Enid's main office**

_King Yama kindly decides to leave his son at his own thoughts…and perhaps come back to them someday later…maybe not TOO late…_

**Yama: **Perhaps I should give you time to think things over…

_He starts to walk away, back to his own domain, when he hears other voices. He looks down at the balcony and sees Ayane with Rey._

_Enid's gaze fixed upon the two, watching as Ayane and Rey talked and argued._

**Yama: **It is her, then?

**Enid: **(Surprise) Father!

**Yama: **(Smiles) You've turned red…(Laughs)

**Enid: **…

**Yama: **So it _is _her that you like…

_He watches with Enid as Ayane and Rey start arguing. Ayane walks off, but is blocked by Rey. He wrapped his arms around her waist and backs her into the wall, pulling her towards him for a kiss. Enid turns around to walk away, not bothering to see anymore._

**Yama: **So…she and Rey…(He looks at Enid kindly, knowing how his son felt right then) I know you and Ayane knew each other since you were small, but I never knew you—

**Enid: **Father, that's enough!

**Yama: **…

**Enid: **I came too late…I didn't have enough time to talk about it with her…then Rey came into the picture, so I just didn't …

**Yama: **(Smiles) I understand, son…I understand. (He pats Enid on the shoulder) But sometimes…you just have to move on…think of something else…I'm sure you'll get over this in no time…because you are my son…and I know you are strong…(Smiles again)

**Enid: **Father…

**Yama:** Well then, seems like I've taken up enough of your time, I have to attend a meeting tonight…

_With that, King Yama leaves the balcony; leaving Enid stuck with his own thoughts. He was King Yama's son…he was strong…just like his father…he had the power in his veins. He could let his work and superiority surpass any of the feelings he had…right?_

**Scene Two: Sphere of the Twilight-Palace: Ayane's Room (Balcony)**

**Ayane: **hm…

**Rey: **(He starts to nibble on her neck)

**Ayane: **(Laughs quietly) I never knew you were—

**Rey: **Shush…(Smiles as he lays his finger at her lips)

**Ayane: **Hn…(She kisses him on the cheek)

**Rey: **(Hugs her) You idiot. You said you weren't cold when you were shivering…who did you think you're fooling? (Smiles) What were you thinking of?

**Ayane: **Nothing…I just didn't want to…

**Rey: **…You wanted to avoid _this…_

Ayane: …avoid…what? 

**Rey: **I think you know, Aya…don't you?

**Ayane: **…

_He starts kissing her once he pinned her against the wall. Unable to resist, she wraps her arms around his neck once she breaks free of his soft grip on her wrists. _

_Suddenly, she breaks away from him with a look of surprise and horror._

**Rey: **What is it? Did something happen?

**Ayane: **…Rey, I hope you aren't thinking of something perverted…

**Rey: **Hee…maybe I am…maybe I'm not…

**Ayane: **You idiot! Stop thinking like that!

**Rey: **Hee…so, what was it that stopped you now…?

**Ayane: **Erm…Enid…he's right behind us…

**Rey: **What…?

_He turns to see Enid staring in their direction. But before any of them could gesture a wave or greet him, Enid turns and leaves the balcony._

**Ayane: **You think he saw us?

**Rey: **I don't know, I think he did…

**Ayane: **Holy…

**Rey: **Mind your language…(Frowns in a joking manner)

**Ayane: **That was your entire fault! What do we do now?

**Rey: **Why is it my fault now? Besides, now that the truth is out, we could have fun…(He looks at her for a moment) Why do you want out being together a secret?

**Ayane: **I just…don't think I'm ready for this kind of commitment…not yet…

**Rey: **When will you be ready, Aya? Tell me…because I'm sure I'm ready for anything right now…(Smiles)

**Ayane: **(Groans) Rey…

**Rey: **(He walks past her) I get that you aren't ready for this…but I want you to know…whenever you need me; I'll be there… (He reaches for her and wraps his arms around her as before and whispered into her ear, smiling.) I'll wait for you…always.

_Rey leaves the balcony and Ayane is left to think over her thoughts and feelings._

_She walks back to the edge of the balcony, staring into the sky and wondering what to do next…_

—**End Act IV—**


	7. Act Five

**Com****p****lete Control**- Act V

**Scene One: Sphere of the Twilight- Palace: Ayame's Chamber**

_The morning dusk strikes Ayame's eyes and forces her to awaken. _

_Quickly, she throws back her covers and steps out of bed, groggy and dazed. Before long, she recognizes another face in the mirror other than herself._

**Ayane: **Holy Shit! What the hell are you trying to do?

**Rey: **Trying to wake you up of course, darling! (Smiles) ((Let's see her reaction to that…))

**Ayane: **Darling? What century are you from? ((Is he drunk? Perhaps high?))

**Rey: **Hee, I knew that would wake you up!

**Ayane: **(stress mark) Are you deliberately trying to toy with me by making me angry? Because, so far, you're succeeding in your goal…you know how I am in the mornings, Rey…((How the hell did he come in?))

**Rey: **Oh my, dear god…you've caught me, Aya…

_Rey raises his palms to his chest, making a dramatic motion that looked like he was stabbing himself in agony. He laughs at his own movement. Meanwhile, Ayane waits for him to stop, fuming at his barging into her room early in the morning and the stress marks on her head multiply by the second._

**Rey: **Oh yeah, (Raises eyebrow) When you mean, 'toy with me', did you mean it in the way where—

**Ayane: **You perv! (Ka-bonk) How the hell did you get in anyway? ((Where does he get those perverted thoughts from?))

**Rey: **Wha…the door was unlocked, so I let myself in…

**Ayane: **(Glare) (Stomps) You LET YOURSELF IN? Who the hell do you think you are! How dare you come into my room without permission…(Smash) … (Sighs and rubs forehead) But…I guess I was so tired yesterday night I forgot to close it…ugh, I feel kind of…HN, what's the word…erm…((Don't say anything perverted, Aya…he might take it the wrong way…))

_She walks out of the bathroom, straightening her bed covers, Rey following her._

**Rey: **(Grinning) Embarrassed? Thoughtless? Forgetful? _Exposed, perhaps?_

**Ayane: **Yeah, exposed...

**Rey: **(Smiles) ((Exposed…))

**Ayane: **(Pauses) ((Oh god.))

_A moment of silence passes them by._

**Ayane:**You pervert! (Slaps him HARDLY)

**Rey: **Ouch!What? I didn't say anything! ((She's slow…))

**Ayane: **Yeah, but you were _thinking_ it!

**Rey: **(Grins) How do you know?

**Ayane: **(Takes a deep breath) because…that's just how your sick, perverted mind—

**Rey: **Hey, hey, hey…slow down on the insults, babe…

**Ayane: **Babe! (Stress mark) First it's 'darling', yesterday it was 'my love', now its 'babe'…what the hell! What's next? Don't even think about answering that!

**Rey: **hn…

**Ayane: **Rey!

**Rey: **How about 'honey', or perhaps 'sweetie'? Then I could work my way up to 'sexy'!

**Ayane: **Arg!

_She smacks him across the face but he ducks and continues to taunt her._

**Ayane: **Keep this up and I'll kick you where it counts!

**Rey: **Oh? (Raises eyebrows as a sign of perverted-ness)

**Ayane: **I didn't mean it like _that_! I don't even know _how _you can take that it a perverted way! So stop that, you pervert!

**Rey: **Stop what, love? (Innocent look)

**Ayane: **The perverted thoughts, and would you stop calling me stuff like that?

_She makes a move towards the door and to the grand hall, knowing Rey will follow. She moves to open the doorknob but Rey quickly catches her arm and swings her back, his arms blocking her._

**Rey:** Oh? You don't like it?

**Ayane:** Am I supposed to? (Stress mark) Why is it that you're always being perverted like this?

**Rey: **Only in front of you, Aya…

**Aya: **Is this your way of being romantic?

**Rey: **(Chuckles) No, it's my way of being flirtatious…

**Ayane: **(Taken aback by his straight-forward-ness) So it's back to that, huh? About yesterday's conversation?

**Rey: **I'm patient, you know that Aya…

**Ayane: **Surprisingly, yes…

**Rey: **But even patience has its limits…

**Ayane: **…I know…and I think—

**Rey: **I'm not pushing you, Aya…but after that night, all I could think of was you…it's been what? Weeks? A month perhaps before it all happened? You let me make out with you, and you kiss me back, I feel it, but why do you keep on isolating yourself? I feel as if I'm the only one participating in this…

**Ayane: **((Sounds like pushing to me…geez…)) I know…and I think you deserve an answer…

**Rey: **Oh, you don't have to think about it now, I don't want to rush you…

**Ayane: **((Sure you do, you moron…you're doing it right now…)) Actually…I made my decision last night…((Liar.))

**Rey: **Oh? ((She's horrible at lying…just like Strife…))

**Ayane: **I...erm…

**Rey: **((She's so transparent too…)) (Chuckles)

**Ayane: **Is this funny to you or something? (Frowns)

**Rey: **Not all…not at all…I just know you too well…

**Ayane: **What are you talking about—

_Chuckling, he pins his arms against the wall, trapping her and smiling._

**Ayane: **What are—

**Rey: **You're such a horrible liar, Aya…

**Ayane: **I just…

**Rey: **But you've got me curious, what were you thinking of replying to me? ((This should be fun…I know she'll say it…she'll never say 'no'…she must feel as much emotion as I feel…))

**Ayane: **I…((Damn, he always gets me into a tight spot like this…))

**Rey: **(Chuckles) You're so transparent…

**Ayane: **You mean that in the normal way…right?

**Rey: **(chuckles again) Now who's being perverted?

**Ayane: **Don't blame me, you're influential…

**Rey:** Well then, I'm glad you could learn that much for me…

**Ayane:** (Stares) that wasn't a compliment, Rey…

**Rey:** or was it?

**Ayane**: Rey!

**Rey:** Yes? ((Come on and say it, Aya…I know you will…))

**Ayane: **What I meant to say…was…erm…((Oh shit.))

**Rey: **(Smiles) Yes?

**Ayane: **You aren't making this very easy, Rey.

**Rey: **I know…just say you love me and let me kiss you…

**Ayane: **Rey……I……I love you.

**Rey: **(Smiles) You said I was 'influential'…(Pulls her towards him) Let's just see how 'influential' I can be…

**Ayane: **Rey…((Does he have to be perverted even NOW? But then again, perhaps that's why I fell for him…I'm such a idiot…))

_He pulls her closer and meets her, mouth to mouth. Their kiss was sweet and explosive; hot and intense._

_Slowly, she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens their kiss, opening her mouth to invite him deeper. He accepted her invitation and started to explore her mouth._

_But their moment of pleasure was cut short by a small shout._

**Maid: **Oh my! I'm so sorry!

_Ayane and Rey snap back quickly as the maid stands at the doorway, smiling with embarrassment. Her face was red, but not as red as theirs._

**Maid: **(Faces turns red in shock and embarrassment) Aya-chan, Rey-san, I'm so sorry! It just that—the door was open—and Lord Enid—oh, I'm terribly sorry! I thought you were gone!

**Ayane: **…((My face…I can feel it burning…god, this is embarrassing…))

**Rey: **(Smiles) It's alright…but please, can you tell Enid we'll be there in a minute?

**Maid: **Oh, um—Okay!

_She bows hurriedly and turns to go back to Enid's office, her face still red. Rey closes the door after her. He pauses, a mysterious smile across his face. He moves his fingers to his lips and looks up at Ayane, who stares back at him, blushing furiously. Her back is still backed against the wall and she turns as soon as Rey looks her._

**Ayane: **… ((Tell me that did _not _just happen…))

**Rey: **Well then, that was interesting…

**Ayane: **Interesting? And how could you be so calm about it! Are you out of your mind? My—

_As if he suddenly snapped, Rey turns around swiftly and pins Ayane against the wall again, harder than last time._

**Rey: **What makes me go out of my mind is you…from the moment _it _happened…

**Ayane: **Me?

**Rey: **Yes, you. If you hadn't said 'yes' a minute ago I'd be going crazy…

**Ayane: **Oh? (Raises eyebrows) Maybe I want you to be crazy…

_She makes a move to kiss him again, to taste the sweetness of his lips, but he was too fast with her and swiftly caught her lips first. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her until her lips felt numb. It seemed as if they just couldn't stop touching each other._

_Then, he moved downward and started on her neck, smelling her sweet, morning aroma._

_She felt a sense of satisfaction as the intense feeling soared and shot from her lips down to her sex. The hot, burning liquid exploded from her opening down below and she moaned._

_He worked his way down, pulling down the thin, weak strap of her tank top and bra to her shoulder. It wasn't before long that she felt her second orgasm spill out from beneath. _

_Time seemed to pass by slowly, but it was the exact opposite when Ayane looked at the clock._

**Ayane: **Rey…

**Rey: **Mhn?

**Ayane: **We…need to stop…Enid's really waiting for us…

**Rey: **(Straightens up) You're right.

_She pulls her straps back up and straightens herself as well, trying to regain her posture. Rey reaches out for her with his hand, brushing away a strand of hair from her face. She takes his hand from her face and pushes it against her lips, tasting his smooth skin and smelling the aroma. Rey pulls her close and the two stay there, hugging each other for a few seconds._

**Rey: **We really need to go…

**Ayane: **(Nods) Let's go then…

**Rey: **(Smiles and reaches out his hand to her)

**Ayane: **(Pouts) What do you take me for? I'm not a child anymore…

**Rey: **Fine…whatever…

_He turns back to his normal charming-but-careless expression and starts to descend his hand when she grabs it and pulls him along out the door. Closing it, she smiles and they head out._

—**End Act V—**


	8. Act Six

**Com****p****lete Control**- Act VI

**Scene One: Sphere of the Twilight- Palace: Enid's Headquarters (Again)**

_The scene opens with Ayane and Rey arriving in Enid's office again with the Night Missionaries._

**Kyle: **Glad you could wake up, we thought you guys died or something…

**Ayane: **Yeah, sorry for taking so long…(Rolls eyes at ceiling) and wasting your precious time…(Sarcasm)

**Rey: **…(Sweat drop) ((Let's get along now…))

**Kyle: **What the hell—

**Enid:** Anyways, (Gives Kyle a glare) the mission…

**Kyle:** Don't we already know what it is?

**Enid:** Yes…(Coughs) But that is only the synopsis of it…as you can see…

_A blue screen makes its way down from the ceiling, showing what looked like a yellow pebble. Enid pointed to it with his pointer, making sure they could all see it._

**Rey:** …

**Ayane:** So…this is the gem?

**Kyle:** So we're supposed to look for a small thing like that around the whole of Sphere of Twilight?

**Sheryl:** (Sweat Drop) ((I told Enid it would be a bad idea to call Ayane-chan this early in the morning))

**Ayane:** Well, this is nice…(Rolls eyes) Not only am I forced to join your little team, I'm also going to some whacked-out hunt for a dumb rock …

**Vincent: **If you don't want to join, you don't have to…we didn't ask you—

**Ayane: **(Glares) And I suppose YOU have an idea as to where it is? I was born on the land of the Phoenix-Quill Gem, I know perfectly where the vault is…

**Vincent: **Well, that makes it easy, all I have to do is get the gem, beat the shit out of you, then—

**Ayane: **Why don't you give it a try first, boy?

**Al: **(Rolls on the floor laughing) 'boy'! She called him a 'boy'!

**All: **…(Sweat drop)

**Vincent: **…

_Vincent gives Al a thrust, causing him to fly up and land on his side, groaning._

**Al: **Why you—

**Enid:** You asked if we had a lead on the location of one of the gem pieces. Well, the Valor Lands are a place to start. Sheryl will be going with you now…she has the x-ray device to sensor any of the gemstone pieces. This gem contains a rare mineral called Chaos, and it can only be found in the Sphere of Twilight.

**Kyle:** Uh-huh, so tell me, why the hell can't you leave it to them to do? (Points at Ayane and Rey)

**Enid:** (Sighs) can't you two work along? (Tears)

**Ayane/Kyle:** No.

**Rey:** Erm…(Sweat drop)

**Al:** Oh, don't be scared Ayane. (Pats her on the back HARDLY) I'll protect you!

**Ayane:** What the hell are you—

**Vincent:** (Stress mark) Al…you bastard… ((To think I left my sister in the hands of this foolish, damned…))

**Rey:** (Chuckles) ((Is he hitting on Aya? How cute…I wonder…should I be jealous?))

**Matthew:** The Valor Lands…are you sure?

**Enid:** Most definitely. Of course, if you don't want to do this, you can—

**Kyle:** You've already told us about all of this! How could we back out now that you've told us?

**Enid:** So…I'm taking that you're going along?

**Kyle:** Duh.

**Ayane:** Whatever.

**Al:** Don't worry, Enid. If Kyle gets himself in a tight spot, I'll make sure to save him!

**Vincent:** More like vice versa…

**Al:** Hey! What did you say?

**Vincent:** What do you think?

**Al:** Why… you punk! Why don't you face me like a man and take me on?

_He grabs Vincent by the collar. Slowly, Vincent grabs his wrist and throws him over on his back. It looked quite funny, seeing how he wasn't half of Al's height._

**Vincent:** Keep your hands off of me, you mindless idiot…

**Ayane/Rey:** …

**Enid:** … (Sweat drop)

**Al:** Why you—

**Kyle:** A bit moody today, Vincent?

**Vincent:** For your information Kyle, I could search for these myself, as I said before. In fact, I think my debt has been repaid to you…I'm leaving. (He turns to the door)

**Sheryl:** Eh? No! Wait! Vincent!

_She runs to block Vincent from the door._

**Vincent:** You stupid girl, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell out of my way!

**Sheryl:** Can't you join us, please? This last time?

**Vincent:** It's always the same thing…"the last time"…if I wasn't repaying you, I would've left a long time ago…

**Kyle:** Yeah, which is exactly why you came back last time…(Sarcasm)

**Vincent:** … (He grabs for his katana)

**Ayane:** (To Enid) Yeah, I see your famous brigade gets along perfectly…I can just tell…(Sarcasm)

**Enid:** Will you two STOP? (Stress Mark)

**Vincent:** … (Rolls his eyes)

**Rey:** Let's get going, Enid. Is that all?

**Enid:** Erm, yeah…I still have a favor to ask Ayane…

**Ayane:** Wha—

**Enid:** I know that you gave that position up already, but I need you to participate in this mission as your previous job—

**Ayane:** Hell no!

_She quickly stands up from her chair, he face red in anger or embarrassment, one or the other._

**Ayane:** You know I'm not a Essence Hunter anymore! I told you that the minute I got back!

**Rey:** Why do you need a Essence Hunter? Aren't there the others?

**Enid:** Rey, you know how her skills have deepened during the last year…

**Ayane:** It's bad enough I have to join this stupid mission, but now you're asking for me to break my resign from Spirit Circle?

**Enid:** Yes, I'm sorry Ayane…But we can't have it any other ways…you and Rey are the only ones capable of seeing them…And since Rey lost his powers that time…you're the only one who can—

**Ayane:** Go send for another Essence Hunter then!

**Enid:** (Shakes his head) There's an uprising in their government right now, asking would be disturbing them right now…you know that…

**Ayane:** And asking me wouldn't? (Glares) I resigned last year, what do you want me to do? Go up there and say, "Hey, I resigned a year ago, now I want to go back"?

**Enid:** …Erm…yes?

**Ayane:** You dumbass! Do you know what that'll make me look like?

**Enid:** Err…(Squirms in his seat)

**Ayane:** I'm usually not the type of person who cares much about personal status, but you know that my resign was official. I decided to end it, and I did. You're telling me to go back and start over what happened last time! It's like telling me to go back on an age-old promise!

**Enid:** I know, but could you please do it this last time—

**Ayane:** It's always, 'last time'! Enid, that line will guarantee you trouble someday…

**Enid:** Ayane, please…just this last favor…I'll ask you as a childhood friend?

**Ayane:** …(Sighs) I told you, Enid, I—

**Rey:** She'll think about it, Enid! (Smiles) (Sweat drop)

**Ayane:** WHAT THE HELL? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DECIDE FOR ME, YOU—

**Rey:** (He covers her mouth and whispers to her) Just think about it! ((You're always making decisions right away as usual…))

**Ayane:** (She pushes his hand away) (Anger mark) YOU…(Groans)

_She pouts and crosses her arms in front of her chest in a childish manner. Rey chuckled quietly at her naive ness. Meanwhile, Kyle and the other three listen to Enid and Ayame argue some more._

**Kyle:** So, are you going to tell us what a Essence Hunter is or not?

**Ayane:** (Foul-tempered) That would be none of your damned business, you—

**Rey:** (Covers her mouth again) (Laughs nervously) (Sweat drop) Forgive her, just ignore Ayane in the mornings, she's always cranky…

**Kyle:** Cranky? (Glares at her) What were you going to say?

**Ayane:** (Pushes Rey away and glares back at Kyle) What do you think I was saying, you freaking sonuva bit—

**Rey: **Ayane!

_Sparks of thunder and electric anger fired from their eyes as Ayane and Kyle glared continuously at each other._

**Kyle:** Are you challenging me?

**Ayane:** Maybe I am…what can you do about it?

**Rey:** Erm…guys?

**Enid:** …

**Al:** You better not let a girl beat you down, Kyle! (Laughs)

**Kyle:** Shut up! (Turns back at Ayane) I'll tell you what I can do about that…better yet, I think it'll be better if I _showed_ you…

_Ayane and Kyle go into a fighting position._

**Ayane:** Then what are you waiting for? If you aren't afraid, that is…

**Kyle:** 'Afraid' my ass…

**Enid:** STOP IT!

_He slams his book down on the desk. Nearby, Sheryl jumps from the sound and the room is quiet. Enid sits back down, massaging his temples. He clears his throat and starts to explain._

**Enid:** You see Ayane, the reason we need you is not only because of your Essence Hunter Status, but because you're one of our top students of in the Mastery of Masquerade.

**Ayane:** Gee, I am _so_ happy now…thanks a lot, Enid, thanks a lot…(Sarcasm)

**Kyle:** You have a ranking for people top in disguising themselves? ((That has to be the stupidest…))

**Al:** (Spits while talking) Does that mean you can transform into other people or something?

**Vincent:** … ((What did I do to get stuck with a bunch of idiotic, useless people like these…?))

**Matthew:** (Coughs) You were saying, Enid?

**Enid:** Yes, well…as you can see, the reason we need her…and I'm very sorry for bringing this up, Ayane…well, recently, the Valor Lands has been disturbed a lot…ever since the Hagan War, there have been more and more Demons appearing…and it has the Spirit Circle in quite an uproar since you left them…we need your spells, and—

**Kyle: **Then she can just go back there and un-retire!

**Ayane/Rey/Sheryl/Matthew: **(("Un-retire"?)) (Sweat drop)

**Enid: **I'm afraid that's not possible…Spirit Circle believe strongly in their rules…and according to them, in order to "un-retire" yourself as you say…(Tries not to laugh) or apply for a "Essence Hunter" job, you need to go through training and tests, which might take a few years…

**Kyle: **Years!

**Enid: **(Nods) Yes…that is why we shouldn't ask them…it is also why I told the Spirit Circle the day you retired, Ayane…that you might come back to your job…(Smiles) So you have absolutely nothing to worry about! (Cheerful)

**Ayane: **(Smiles back) Aww…that's so sweet of you, Enid…(Face changes)

**Enid: **Erm…((I know that face…)) (Sweat drops)

**Ayane: **BUT WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD MESS WITH MY DAMNED TRANSCRIPT? YOU WERE PLANNING THIS ALL ALONG, WEREN'T YOU? WHY, YOU LITTLE SON OF A – HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY RECORD LIKE THAT? WHAT WOULD THE HEADMISTRESS THINK? YOU—

**Rey: **(Sweat drop) Calm down… (Laughs nervously)

**Ayane: **HOW THE HELL CAN I POSSIBLY CALM THE HELL DOWN? HE MESSED WITH MY RECORDS! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE'S BEEN DOING!

**Matthew: **Is the transcript so important? (Sweat drop)

**Rey: **(Nods) Yeah, Aya considers it as her pride… (Laughs again) There's her whole life-time statuses and job, occupation, etc in that file…

**Ayane: **yeah, and now that bastard right there has ruined it! (Points)

**Enid: **Heh…(Sweat drop) ((Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously, Aya?))

**Sheryl: **Yeah, but Enid was only doing it to help—

**Ayane: **Arg! You're always sticking up for him, Sheryl!

**Sheryl: **(Blushes)

**Rey: **… ((Ahh…what's this now? Wait, what the—)) Aya!

_Ayane moves in to strangle Enid while the others watch them. Kyle leans over to Rey to talk in a quiet whisper to him._

**Kyle: **So…the maid seemed a bit flustered when she came back from calling you and Ayane this morning…(Chuckles)

_Rey leaps back in surprise, his face red and ashen as Kyle chuckles. _

**Rey: **(Sweat drops)did she tell you or—

**Kyle: **Oh no, no it wasn't that…I just happened to come past your doorway and heard some…interesting sounds…

**Rey: **…

_They pauses there and after a while, Kyle chuckles. Soon, Rey joins…_

**Ayane: **What are you laughing about?

**Rey: **No—nothing! (Sweat drop) (Blushes)

**Ayane: **(Glares) …?

**Sheryl: **Err…Lord Enid?

**Enid: **(x.x)

**Enid: **(Suddenly springs up)What?

**Sheryl: **Oh finally! You've awakened! I thought Ayane-chan really DID kill you this time!

**Ayane: **I didn't, but I was close to it…(Glares)

**Al: **Heh…((She reminds me of…Vincent…in an odd way))

**Enid: **…eh…(Sways in his seat and faints again)

**Sheryl: **Eh! Lord Enid! (Fans him swiftly) LORD ENID! Ayane-chan! Whatever will happen if his royal liege King Yama comes?

**Ayame: **I highly doubt anything will happen, just tell him that Enid slipped on a bar of soap or something…((Takes out fan from nowhere and laughs evilly in melodramatic way)) (Bwahahahaha)

**Sheryl: **Heh. (Nervous laugh)(Sweat drop)

**Enid: **(Suddenly springs awake _again_)No, I'll shall tell my father the truth!

**Sheryl:** Eh? (confused and surprised)

**Ayane: **Go ahead, you annoying—

**Enid: **Uh…(Faints again)

**Rey: **… (Sweat drop) ((Wow. I think she overdid it a bit…Enid doesn't look very good…he looks drunk to me…it would really be bad if King Yama came…))

**Sheryl: **Err…Lord Enid?

**Ayane:** Give it a few minutes and he'll recover…(Gives a careless look) Though I hardly doubt he'll be able to look at me straight in the eye for sometime…(Laughs with fan in her hand-Bwahahahaha)

**Kyle:** No kidding, I wouldn't want to even _look _at you if I were dead—

**Ayane:** (Glares) What did you say?

**Kyle: **What do you think I said?

**Ayane: **You wanna die, I can grant you your wish…

_Sparks fly out from both of their eyes as they start bickering again. Meanwhile, Enid recovers slowly with the help of the poor Sheryl. _

_The doors of the office open and King Yama approaches._

**Sheryl: **My Liege! (Bows)

**Ayane: **(Bows) King Yama!

**Kyle: **Well, she sure shows some courtesy for some people here…(Doesn't bother to bow)

**Enid: **(Suddenly springs to life) Greetings father! (Bows)

**Sheryl: **Eh? ((Lord Enid, how did you…))

**Ayane: **So…you were just pretending…? (Glares) ((That must mean …perhaps I am getting weak?))

**Enid: **Erm… (Sweat drop)

**Yama: **Pretending what? Enid, I hope you are talking about the mission…

**Enid: **Erm…yes, father…heh…(Sweat drop)

**Yama: **Well then, how is it going?

**Rey: **… ((How did Enid just spring up like that…?))

**Enid: **( Clears throat) It's going along quite fine father. In fact, they were just talking about taking off! (Nervous laugh)

**Ayane: **(Rolls eyes) ((So much for NOT LYING…and 'I shall tell my father the truth'…))

**Vincent: **(Rolls eyes) ((Idiots.))

**Yama: **(Shows no sign of influence from Enid's nervous laugh) Anyways…I came here to ask a favor from you, if it's not TOO much…

**Matthew: **(Sweat drop) ((He didn't notice Enid's nervous laugh…can there be a denser person?))

**Yama: **(Clears throat) Well Enid, if it's not too much, I'd like to borrow two of your team members…

**All: **What?

_They look at the king in surprise and wonder who he needed. The tension grew by the minute, whom did Yama need at a time like this?_

—**End Act VI—**


	9. Act Seven

**Com****p****lete Control**- Act VII

**Scene One: Sphere of the Twilight- Palace: Enid's Headquarters (Still)**

_The scene opens with everyone in Enid's office, staring bewildered at the King._

**Kyle: **So…who is it?

**Ayane: **My lord, please tell me you aren't doing this to MAKE me go along with them…

**Rey: **…(Sweat drop)

**Kyle: **What the—you think I WANT to go with a person like you—

**Yama:** (Glares) Enid, I hope there is no trouble?

**Enid:** No! No! None at all, father! They just like playing like this! Right guys?

**Ayane/Kyle: **…(Glares at each other) (Sparks)

**Matthew: **…erm…(Sweat drop)

**Yama: **Enid…(Stress marks)

**Enid: **Father! I assure you, they're just playing jokes on each other! (Sweat drop) ((I should've listened to Sheryl, Ayane really isn't a morning person…))

**Rey: **(Clears throat) you were saying, my lord? You said you could use two people?

**Vincent:** … Can't you get other people? Or is it because you've just realized how stupid the—(Sarcasm)

**Matthew: **Erm…so who do you need, my liege? (Sweat drops)

**Yama: **Yes, well if it won't bother you…I need two people in a mission of my own…and I have decided on which two to hire. I have been thinking about this from the day you all got back. So…

_He points at Matthew and Al._

**Yama: **I need you two…if it won't be too much, son…

**Enid: **Um…not at all…but—

**Yama:** (To Matthew and Al) Of course, I'll ask for your consent too…(Smiles)

**Matthew: **I would be delighted, my lord.

**Al: **I would be…erm…delighted too…? (He tries to be as charming and polite as Matthew)

So after that, the two leave with the king, leaving Ayane, Rey, Kyle and Vincent to go on the mission with Sheryl as their helping aid.

**Kyle: **So…now we have two people short…

**Enid: **It's a good thing Ayane and Rey will be joining you… (Smiles)

**Kyle: **If you asked me, that's worse than going with Vincent only…

**Ayane: **Why you… (Stress mark)

**Vincent: **…morons…

**Sheryl: **erm…come on now, guys, let's try to get along …please? (Sweat drops)

Kyle and Ayane raise their fists at each other and get ready to pummel each other.

**Vincent: **… (Rolls his eyes) ((This girl…she reminds me…of Al…and his stupidity…Kyle hasn't changed either, they're both idiots…))

**Rey: **You were saying, Enid? ((Those two really DON'T get along…))

**Enid: **Yes, well then…you have the basic idea of what to do now…I shall let the decision on when you leave to yourselves.

The scene closes with the party of four leaving Enid, free for the rest of the day, and soon to be joined by Sheryl the next morning.

—**End Act VII—**


End file.
